<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to redefine a sin by KissMyAsthma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586402">to redefine a sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma'>KissMyAsthma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Ineffable Wives [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley being a sizeable bit of a good person, Crowley changes her Effort, Crowley kinda leading mortals to sin, Crowley says DUMP YOUR SHITTY BOYFRIEND, Crowley spoiling her wife with gifts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Gay Rights, Gift Giving, Ineffable Wives, Lots of romance, Smut, Soft Ineffable Wives, cute lingerie, cw gabe-inspired douchebag, fem!aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel got a lovely, excited blush on her cheeks as she was handed a big box with a satin bow.</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, taking the lid off, “Crowley, dear, you shouldn’t have!” the angel said, as she took the delicate material in her hands.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do,”  her wife snarled, “’m a demon, Imma do what I want!”<br/>***<br/>what happens when you love your wife so much that when left unattended, you still think about her all the time and obviously, get her a gift. Loving smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Ineffable Wives [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to redefine a sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Ineffable Wives smut. I'm not sure about it but I'M NEVER SURE about the quality of my works, so, please, please let me know what you think.</p><p>All the mistakes and typos are my fault; the proper grammar, beta-reading, etc. was done by my amazing friend @leukozyna</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>SIN</b><br/>
<i>noun</i><br/>
an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law</p><p> </p><p>The cluttered living room in the flat above the bookshop was illuminated by the fire burning brightly in the fireplace, filling the room with a pleasant warmth. The tall stacks of books cast long shadows and in the air lingered the smell of old books and chocolate. A thick, crocheted blanket in the colour of cappuccino was scattered over two eternal beings. </p><p>A quiet night in, with a big mug of cocoa and a good book, was, by Aziraphale’s standards, the most perfect way to spend the evening. Especially when she could share the couch with Crowley, the demon’s head on her lap as Crowley was using her phone, nearly napping while she was lazily browsing through social media or whatever-her-latest-evil-idea-was-called.</p><p>The angel had one of her hands in Crowley’s hair, lightly scratching the spot behind the demon’s ear, where black scales had appeared. The snake skin was visible on the sides and the back of Crowley’s neck, most likely trailing down her back, along her spine.</p><p>Aziraphale adored moments like these, when Crowley was relaxed enough to allow her serpent features to surface. The angel was quite sure that her sweetheart’s eyes were wonderfully golden right now; unfortunately, they were mostly lidded, as Crowley was almost dozing on her lap.</p><p>“My dearest, I believe it’s time for you to go to bed,” the angel said, her fingertips stroking the smooth scales.</p><p>Crowley yawned, her mouth opening way wider than it should be possible for a human, her fangs showing. “I’m good where I am,” she murmured, putting her phone on the table nearby. The demon nestled on the couch with her head on the angel’s lap and dragged the blanket over herself “I’m not the one working tomorrow.”</p><p>“But do you have any plans besides lazing on the couch all day?”</p><p>“Might mess ‘round. Do some temptations or whatever.”</p><p>“Have fun with that, love.” Aziraphale smiled, stroking Crowley’s long hair.</p><p>The demon mumbled something inaudible, burying her face in the folds of the angel’s skirt.</p><p>“I have to leave early tomorrow, I’m expecting the delivery man in the morning, so I won’t see you at breakfast…” Aziraphale sounded absent-minded but somehow dissatisfied, until she brightened suddenly. “Oh! But we could have a meet at the Ritz, for a dinner, and then come back home together, what do you think, dearest?”</p><p>Crowley shifted on the couch, just enough so she could answer “Yeah, sure, angel,” and then she was back with her cheek rested on the angel’s belly, cozily nestling herself to sleep.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled, content with the arranged date. She dragged her finger pad over the snake tattoo on her wife’s face and tapped the tip of the demon’s nose teasingly.</p><p>The demon answered by lazily flicking her serpent tongue, and then she grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and put it back in her hair, wordlessly asking the angel to go back to caressing her.</p><p>Aziraphale happily obliged. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>While Aziraphale was busy in her bookshop, consistently trying to not sell any books, Crowley decided that before accomplishing misdeeds, she would get herself a coffee. Without her wife, she didn’t feel like having  breakfast in the flat, and right now she was not far from that coffeeshop her angel had recommended. Of course, what was  interesting for Aziraphale, that certain coffeeshop had a wonderful selection of cakes and pies, but they also had great quality of coffee, lovely blends of beans and an unusual variety of flavours of coffee-based drinks. Crowley wasn’t a fan of whatever pumpkin-candle-nutmeg-aesthetic monstrosity that could look „instagrammable”, but she definitely could use a double espresso.</p><p>She entered the cozy little shop, noticing with approval a bunch of impressive ferns in the corner, between two red brick walls, and a few orchids that, on the other hand, definitely could use a good reprimand.</p><p>Crowley got into the queue behind a tall, suited man who unpleasantly reminded her of a certain archangel; the demon ignored the wave of disgust and tried to focus on the various baked goods on the counter. It’s not like she would get any of them, but she could distract herself with a thought of her darling, and what she would choose was she with her; the decadent Pavlova, or maybe the rustic apple pie? Knowing Aziraphale, she wouldn’t bother herself with picking just one dessert.</p><p>The demon smiled fondly at the thought of her wife, taking a step closer the counter when two young girls left the coffee shop with their instagrammable, over-sugared coffees.</p><p>Actually, whatever these teenagers had looked like something Aziraphale would like. Crowley concluded that she might tempt her wife into getting a coffee, granted the drink had more milk and whipped cream than actual coffee. </p><p>The idle thoughts about the angel were interrupted by a fuss in front of the demon.</p><p>“This is unacceptable,” the tall, businessman looking guy spat. “This beverage is not hot enough! You can’t make a decent coffee!”</p><p>“But, sir,” the barista, a short, green eyed girl with bleach-white curls was startled. “Our coffee machine has an automatic setting of the optimal brewing temperature, it’s impossible for it to be too cold.”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous, you don’t know shit about what you’re talking about,” said the man. “I want to speak to your manager.”</p><p>The girl went pale, her eyes wide open.</p><p>“O-our manager is unavailable at the moment,” the barista stumbled. “I’m afraid you can’t…”</p><p>“Pathetic. This is the last time I’m getting my drink here.” The man took his cup of coffee and frowned with loathing. “You just lost your shop a client, you should be ashamed of yourself,” he said with a cruel smirk and went out of the shop.</p><p>When Crowley got to the counter, the barista was looking uneasy and positively sick. When she looked at the demon to take her order, her green eyes watery, as if she was keeping herself from crying, Crowley thought that there was something about the girl that reminded her of Aziraphale after the angel’s encounters with her superiors. It could be the white curls, even though the barista’s colour was visibly artificial, or maybe the expression as if she was about to puke. Anyways, she looked miserable.</p><p>The demon felt sorry for her.</p><p>“Good thing that dickhead’s out, huh?” Crowley said, trying to sound comfortingly. “Don’t worry about him, he should choke on that coffee if he doesn’t like it that much.”</p><p>The barista let her lips curve into a tiny smile.</p><p>“It’s just stressing me out…” the girl mumbled. “I was trained in coffee making, and I dare to be sure I know more about it than him.” </p><p>“I bet you do, but how could you win with a probably straight, white man that surely has an ego way bigger than his dick? Shit’s like that’s insurmountable. Just carry on and don’t worry. As I said, that dickhead can choke.” Crowley said, and she made sure the man maybe didn’t choke, but he surely spilled the coffee all over his expensive suit and lost his wallet on his way to work.</p><p>The girl laughed and smiled at Crowley, looking a bit less pale.  “I’d say, 'don't wish for other's misfortune' but sometimes it’s really hard.”</p><p>“Oh come on,” the demon grinned, “As long as you’re not personally hurting that guy, there’s nothing wrong with hoping he’ll get what he deserves.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re right,” the barista wondered, and she took a deep breath, eventually relaxing. “Thanks for your help.”</p><p>“What help, talking shit about businessmen is actually a pleasure,” Crowley assured with a snigger. „By the way, you have a lovely shirt.”</p><p>Crowley didn’t usually compliment people other than her wife, but the young barista seriously reminded her of Aziraphale, and her shirt was indeed neat; the golden-écru colour suited the girl’s complexion, and the demon thought that the elegant shade would look absolutely stunning on the angel.</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” the barista beamed.</p><p>“You know what pattern would match it phenomenally? Tartan.”</p><p>“But it’s a bit old-fashioned, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Vintage is in style now,” Crowley insisted, her voice a bit lower and simply too alluring to resist, ”trust me.”  </p><p>The young barista seemed to be absolutely spellbound and demon was close to getting a temptation accomplished; but it wasn’t intentional and Crowley suddenly remembered that she didn’t come here to work, not yet.</p><p>“And by the way, could I possibly get a double espresso, take away, please?”</p><p>The request got the young girl out of that almost-trance, and she looked like she was hit by a sudden realization that she is, in fact, at work.</p><p>“Oh. Oh yeah, of course, I’m on it.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She was passing through a cobblestoned street, mostly ignoring the various high-end boutiques and chic designer  shops on her way, busy with her thoughts. And on her mind was, as always, Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley was surprised that now, when they were together most of the time, she was thinking about the angel even more than before.</p><p>In the past, when she had a chance to meet the angel once every century, the demon would torment herself with the thoughts of the angel rarely, maybe once or twice every few weeks. With time, the presence of Aziraphale on her mind grew bigger, and sometimes her feelings and the yearning for the angel made Crowley do dumb things, like performing minor miracles or hooking up with mortals. The first one had been done for the angel, obviously, to get Aziraphale’s attention, and the latter – on the contrary, when Crowley wanted to get rid of Aziraphale occupying her thoughts. Easy to say that none of these really worked out.</p><p>As far as explaining miracles at Hell’s meetings could be fun and occasionally made Crowley come up with the best ways to make human lives harder with some nasty ideas, then sleeping with people was never good. It was distasteful and pretty pathetic of her, really, and usually ended up with the demon pitying herself and wishing she could whine about it with the angel.</p><p>But enough of her woeful and embarrassing past – now, when she was openly with Aziraphale and neither Heaven nor Hell could separate them, the demon was finally satisfied. And as she could still feel the lovebites her wife had given her,  and think of their meeting in a few hours, Crowley dared to think that she was happy.</p><p>And as much as the angel was constantly on her mind, she could find herself something to do, perfectly content with just being close to her wife while Aziraphale was busy with her books. But when she was away from Aziraphale, like now, when the angel was in her shop and Crowley had nothing to do with herself? She was thinking of their dinner together, when she was about to see her lovely wife, or reminding the last time she was in this neighbourhood, with Aziraphale, and the angel got herself new, expensive, copper-coloured leather shoes.</p><p>Actually… The exclusive boutique with women’s footwear was just around the corner, and Crowley wouldn’t mind getting a new pair, especially considering her meeting with Aziraphale later.  The demon could busy herself with a bit of shopping, because she really wasn’t feeling like any temptations, and since Hell wasn’t nagging her… Nobody counted the misdeeds she did or didn’t do.</p><p>As she entered the small, elegantly decorated boutique, Crowley appreciated the minimalist, black and white aesthetic. The chromed, metal bars forming the tall shoe racks were shining in the sharp, white light of the wall lights. That clinical interior was warmed by the decorations of heavy, gold, sparkling chandeliers in the centre of the ceiling and mirrors in ornamental frames in a matching shade of gold.</p><p>Even though the decor suited Crowley’s tastes, since she’d been living with Aziraphale in the South Downs, she got used to more cosy interiors. Nevertheless, she sauntered across the room, taking a look at the many differents pairs of boots, heels, pumps and flats, looking for something to catch her eye. Unfortunately, most of the shoes were smart and rather plain, nothing extravagant enough to interest her.</p><p>Just as the demon thought she’d have to leave empty handed… She saw them.</p><p>A pair of crimson leather, lace-up, platform ankle boots with an astronomically high heel.</p><p>She instantly knew they were what she was looking for.</p><p>Crowley approached the boots, intending to try them on. The gorgeous pair that tempted her happened to be her size, so without any extra trouble she could try them on. As she was lacing them up, she assessed that they could add about 6 inches to her height, which meant she would tower over most of the people she would meet.</p><p>The demon got up and eyed her reflection in the mirror appreciatively, content with the way the high heels accentuated the curve of her calf. To be frank, she looked deadly cool – and she knew it. With her tight, black jeans and her black, velvet blouse with a semi transparent titty window, the outfit was, well, spectacularly appealing. Her leather jacket and black glasses only added to the badassery. She made a few steps to get a better look at herself, but-</p><p>“Ah, these are really… Spectacular,” a nasal voice said, “but you might want to try something with a smaller heel.”</p><p>Crowley spun around to face a short, blonde woman in a smart, navy blue dress and matching pumps.</p><p>“Huh?” the demon muttered mindlessly, not seeing where the shop assistant was going with that, but noticing that she was looking with distaste at her skinny jeans and leather jacket. “And why is that so?”</p><p>“I’m just saying,” the woman smiled with fake courtesy, “men don’t usually like women taller than them.”</p><p>“Well, good thing then that my wife loves that I’m tall,” Crowley snarled without missing a beat, bending down to hastily unlace the boots.</p><p>She really didn’t want to act like that dick from the coffeeshop, but she was planning to storm out of the boutique; she actually had a good reason, didn’t she? She might be a demon, but she won’t fuck around with some posh bitch. She would use a quick, demonic miracle later, to get herself those lovely boots, since there was no way she would buy them there.</p><p>Seeing the hurry in which the demon took off the shoes and, apparently, was about to leave the place, the shop assistant looked like she was torn between doing something to keep her in and being content with her leaving. It was easy to tell by her face that the blonde woman didn’t appreciate Crowley’s aesthetic, probably thinking that it didn’t fit in with the fancy shop.</p><p>“Good luck getting clients while being a stuck-up bitch,” the demon muttered, leaving the boutique and making sure she added an extra sway to her hips, just to annoy the posh woman a bit more with her slutty aesthetic.</p><p>Strutting her way through the alley and thinking of Satan knows what, Crowley suddenly found herself before a shop window that caught her attention and made her change her train of thoughts.</p><p>The display was full of white and pink feathers, and fairy lights that made a background for mannequins in sexy, lacy lingerie.</p><p>The elegant undergarments made the demon think of her wife; as much as Crowley herself appreciated some nice lace or mesh under her clothes, she was sure that Aziraphale hadn’t updated her underthings in years, especially since she had previously spent more of her time in a male corporation. </p><p>Hoping to encounter somebody less annoying than the posh blonde from the shoe shop, Crowley entered the next boutique.</p><p>The interior was full of warm, pastel colours. Shaggy rugs and fluffy ottomans with fancy cushions made the place look like it was created just for relaxation, but Crowley decided it had to be a nightmare to keep the place clean.</p><p>Instead of the decor, she focused on the lingerie; black silk mixed with red satin, a deep purple lacy set, or white lace with a forget-me-nots motif; the mannequins clothed in luxurious and simply gorgeous undergarments were interesting enough to lure her deeper into the shop, where she could find even more fetching designs.</p><p>As Crowley was eyeing a set of black mesh and ribbons, on her left she noticed a glimpse of something golden-ish. The demon decided to inspect it and, while stroking the soft material on the cups of a pale golden brassiere, she thought back to the moment in the coffeeshop, when she concluded that it was the perfect shade for her angel.</p><p>What’s more, the brassiere was embroidered with a subtle floral pattern, delicate, yet decadent. The demon was sure her wife would appreciate the fine, well-crafted elements.</p><p>The dummy in the cream-colored brassiere was wearing a matching pair of hipsters, but it was very plain in comparison to the elegance of the top part. If she was to get a set for her wife, Crowley would have to mismatch the two pieces and find different bottoms.</p><p>Looking around for something in the shades of gold or écru, she noticed a tall woman in a neon-yellow shirt. The colour seemed to be out of place, but it contrasted wonderfully with her dark skin and long, black hair.</p><p>The woman turned around, adjusting the pink, fluffy robe that was hanging on the wall, and as Crowley saw a tape measure draped around her neck, the demon was pretty sure she could assume that the woman was a bra fitter.</p><p>As soon as the bra fitter acknowledged her presence, she approached the demon with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Riley! How can I help you?”</p><p>“Um, yeah, hi, yes,” Crowley faltered, „I’ve been lookin’ at this, but I’d like to pair it with something, ya know, bit nicer on the bottom,” the demon explained, gesturing at the golden and écru set. “I don’t know, lace or frills, but not too much, just to make it more cute than porny, you see what I mean?”</p><p>Riley nodded, laughing a little, and she guided Crowley to a big, white showcase, filled with various underwear that was arranged by color.</p><p>“What do you think about these ones?” the bra fitter asked, showing a pair of cream knickers with protruding tiny, pink, chiffon roses.</p><p>“Nnnney, kinda childish,” Crowley frowned, and she flipped through multiple pairs of light coloured undergarments.</p><p>“I guess you could say that. But do you have something particular in mind? Materials, patterns?”</p><p>The demon grimaced again, struggling to find the appropriate words, but fortunately – she found a pair of knickers that answered her unasked questions.</p><p>The cream, high-waisted bottoms had a corset-like lacing on the front and on the back. There were gussets on the both sides, pale lace on even paler mesh. The ribbon that made the lace-up was écru, but it looked golden when looked at from the right angle.</p><p>Crowley stood as though she’d frozen, knickers spread out in her hands, while she was imagining the generous curves of her wife’s body enveloped in the delicate material.</p><p>The image she created inside her mind was simply spectacular. She couldn’t wait for it to become true.</p><p>The demon, lost in the fantasy of Aziraphale wearing the gift-to-be, had no way of seeing the knowing smile on Riley’s lips.</p><p>“By the look on your face, I assume these are the ones,” the woman laughed. Then, she looked assessingly at Crowley’s narrow hips and nearly flat chest. “Just give me a moment and I’ll fetch the right size for you.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Crowley quickly stopped her. “I’m not getting this for myself, ‘s for my wife.”</p><p>“Awww that’s so sweet! I’ll keep in mind to gift-wrap it,” Riley beamed. “What size does your wife wear?”, the bra fitter looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Ghk, I don’t know?” The demon was clearly dumbstruck. If it wasn’t for Crowley’s dark glasses, Riley would easily see the surprise in her yellow eyes – but the slack-jawed face was quite telling, too. “Shit, I don’t know.”</p><p>“I see. Well, that’s not uncommon, gentlemen buying gifts for their wives have the same problem,” Riley seemed undeterred, her face still kind and professional. “I bet that together we can figure it out. But meanwhile, would you be interested in anything more?”</p><p>Crowley slowly exhaled and looked around the shop. The idea of getting the angel a gift was spontaneous, and since she was already spoiling her angel – there was nothing stopping the demon from getting as much nice lingerie as she liked. But to do so, it would be useful to know Aziraphale’s measurements.</p><p>The demon usually miracled her own outfits - she had a very few actual clothes. Aziraphale, on the other hand, almost always bought her garments. She said that there was a big difference between the things miracled and the ones actually bought in person or made by hand, was it about clothes or food.</p><p>The point was, the angel would surely know her own measurements, especially that she had to update her wardrobe not so long ago. But Crowley? Crowley had no idea what her own size was, not to mention her wife’s.</p><p>She took a look at the rail with a new collection of bras, focusing on the tags and labels and whatever was written on them – and she was none the wiser. Whatever in the fuck did these letters and numbers mean?</p><p>Irritated, she scoffed and decided to take a stroll between the mannequins, leaving the suddenly abandoned shop assistant to herself.</p><p>Stopping by one of the dummies, Crowley touched the robe that was on it – a thick, wooly thing, it must have felt amazing to snuggle into it. If only it was in a more demonic colour… But wait, on the opposite side there was something more Crowley’s style – black silk, obscenely short. The demon was absolutely sure that if she decided on a different effort, it would be hanging sadly and poking out from under the robe… But since she was presenting as an average cis female at the time, who knows? Maybe she could indulge herself a bit?</p><p>Getting lost in the thought of short robes and different efforts, at first she didn’t notice a woman that was browsing through the slips and nighties on the rack nearby.</p><p>But when she <i>did</i> notice her, she did a double-check.</p><p>The lady was about two inches shorter than Aziraphale, but her bust looked volumetrically similar to the angel’s. The same applied to her bottom.</p><p>Could Crowley just go up to her and ask about her size? Or would that be creepy?</p><p>The demon would’ve debated on that matter longer, but, after all, who should be creepy if not an actual demon?</p><p>It took Crowley two steps to get to the woman in question. It was almost awkward how much she towered over her, especially that the demon didn’t want to threaten her or made her feel uneasy, but, alas…</p><p>“Um, hi,” Crowley opened, getting the woman’s attention simply by overshadowing the store’s lamp.</p><p>The woman had big, brown eyes, and at the moment she looked as startled as a doe.</p><p>“There’s- ugh, I mean - what size d’you wear? Sorry to bother you, it’s just that you’re built exactly like my wife, and I’m tryin’ to buy her something, but I can’t guess her size.”</p><p>Once the demon manage to cough out the question, the lady gave her a toothy grin.</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re getting a gift for your wife? That’s adorable,” she said, eyeing the lacy set on the mannequin on her left. “I wish my boyfriend did such things.”</p><p>“? And why doesn’t he?” Crowley asked, stating innerly, that the woman looked kinda cute.</p><p>“Um… He thinks I’m, oh you know, too big for such fancy underwear,” she admitted, an uncomfortable expression taking place of the previous smile.</p><p>“Oh, what bullshit,” the demon sputtered, as she slowly begun to saunter back to Riley (and with a bit of demonic power she made sure, that the brown eyed woman would follow). “You should dump him.”</p><p>The doe-eyed woman stopped suddenly, her expressive face outraged.</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>Crowley continued, undeterred.</p><p>“You heard that,” she said, turning around to face the woman, and she continued her lazy walk backwards. „All women are queens, if you’re with a guy who doesn’t treat you like one, you should dump him and find someone better.”</p><p>Upon hearing Crowley, the woman mildened, and the smile came back on her face.</p><p>“Oh, my…” she sighed dreamily. “You’re so cute! Damn, I wish I was into girls.”</p><p>“It’s never too late to try,” Crowley offered with a devilish grin.  Relationship advice or a quick temptation – you could never know for sure with a demon.</p><p>As they got back to the place where Riley was, folding the colourful knickers, Crowley idly braced her elbows on the counter.</p><p>“So, this nice lady over here – what was your name, again?”</p><p>“I’m Claire,” the woman said with a polite smile.</p><p>“Yeah, Claire, anyways – my wife’s built just like her, I mean, taller, but I mean, y’know-”</p><p>“’s alright, I get you,” the bra fitter grinned, and moved her attention to Claire. “Could I take your measurements?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Some time later, when Crowley got her wife not only a lovely lingerie set, but also a slip and a robe that were sure to suit the angel’s taste, all wrapped in tissue paper and put in a big box with a ribbon and bow, the demon was in her Mayfair flat, tending to her plants.</p><p>Nowadays, when she had already moved to the South Downs, what was left in Mayfair was mostly a bunch of exotic greenery that didn’t require much care. When she popped up in London every two or six weeks, it took minimal watering and fertilizing, and just a bit of threatening, to keep the plants in shape. So as soon as the demon was done with the plants, she could take care of her looks.</p><p>Standing in front of a black-framed full-length mirror, the demon considered her options briefly. As per usual, she opted for trousers – this time, a pair of maroon, high waisted cigarette pants. She matched them with a black snake-patterned button-up, open all the way down. With no bra and no tie, the open shirt tucked into her pants, there was nothing to hide the hickeys on the demon’s neck and collarbones, but she didn’t mind; actually, she couldn’t wait to see Aziraphale’s face. Crowley hoped her wife would be scandalized.</p><p>She tied the top portion of her hair in a small bun, leaving the rest to flow down the sides of her neck. Going for dark red lipstick and shades rimmed with a matching tone of red, the demon made sure it went well with her crimson boots; she also miracled into existence a pair of deer-skin riding gloves that she thought made a nice detail.</p><p>All dolled up, Crowley made sure the gift for her wife was safe in the backseat of the Bentley and she drove to the Ritz.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sashayed between the tables to get to their usual one, taken by Aziraphale. The angel beamed upon seeing her wife and she got up to greet her, which caused the demon to stumble on her feet.</p><p>One could blame it on the exorbitantly high heeled shoes Crowley was wearing, but anyone who knew the Serpent of Eden would be able to easily point the reason of her lapse.</p><p>And the reason was, Aziraphale.</p><p>Or rather her skirt. Unassuming, beige-tan houndstooth check, that, however, left the angel’s stocking-clad knees visible and fit snugly to her thighs.</p><p>Crowley nearly swooned.</p><p>“Oh, dear, you look sensational!” Aziraphale announced, taking in the view that her occult wife made.</p><p>“Ngh…Y-you look great yourself, angel,” the demon stammered, impulsively leaning in to steal a kiss from the angel.  “‘s a nice skirt, suits you.”</p><p>The peck and the compliment made a pink tint rise high on Aziraphale’s cheeks.</p><p>“Sit, Crowley… These boots of yours must be a nightmare to wear, my love,” the angel pulled up a chair for her wife, with an inaudible sigh noticing that Crowley didn’t bother to wear anything under her shirt, not even one of her racy, lacy bustiers.</p><p>Aziraphale noticed also the hickeys she had left on the demon a night or two before; at that moment, she was thankful for her ladylike corporation being useful in making her excitement easy to hide.</p><p>“How was your day, dearheart?” she asked when she sat down, spreading the serviette on her lap with a little wiggle.</p><p>“Ah –um, alright, how about yours?”</p><p>“I had the most interesting meeting today! There’s that bookseller, usually I contact him per email but since we were both visiting the city on the same day, he brought me that book…”</p><p>Listening to her wife’s chatter, Crowley rested her chin on her hand. Her black glasses hid the moony eyes she was making at the angel. The demon’s thoughts wandered somewhere under the table, around Aziraphale’s delicious thighs and how well she would fit between them, were they not in public.</p><p>Thinking about how she’d like to bury her face between the angel’s thighs, or breasts, or maybe both, the demon got lost in her wife’s chatter and her own fantasies.  She just drank in the sight of Aziraphale, her excitement and adorable wiggles, and if Crowley went as far in her sappy thoughts as thinking about how she got so lucky… Well, that was between her and her consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Aziraphale and Crowley eventually came back home, the demon suddenly started feeling a bit less sure about her gift choice- and so she opted to get this over with as soon as she got her wife and herself a glass of wine.</p><p>The angel got a lovely, excited blush on her cheeks as she was handed a big box with a satin bow.</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, taking the lid off, “Crowley, dear, you shouldn’t have!” the angel said, as she took the delicate material in her hands.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do,”  her wife snarled, “’m a demon, Imma do what I want!”</p><p>The angel smiled fondly and looked at the redhead with love. “Of course you will, darling.”</p><p>Shutting up for a moment, Crowley closely watched Aziraphale, as she got her present out of the box, one item at the time.</p><p>With a shimmer in her eyes, the angel stroked the fine embroidery on the brassiere cups and the lace trimming underneath them. She touched the high waisted knickers with equal gentleness, biting down her lip in a coquettish grin when she traced her finger along the satin ribbon in the corset-like lacing that, to Aziraphale’s surprise, was both at the front and the back of the undergarment.</p><p>The next thing in the box was almost weightless in her hands. After she unfolded the material, it turned out to be a sheer, silken slip, embroidered with a glittering thread that made it twinkle in the bedroom light.</p><p>The one last bundle in the box was a cream silk robe, rimmed with heaps of tiny frills. Elegant in its simplicity but wonderfully luxurious to touch, the robe was carefully spread out on the bed along the rest of the present.</p><p>Just for a while more Aziraphale satiated her eyes with the exquisiteness of the lingerie, but eventually she turned her eyes at her wife. The demon felt grateful that she was sitting, because the radiating joy face of her wife made her feel weak in the knees. </p><p>“Crowley… These are absolutely marvelous. I don’t remember seeing such glamorous lingerie since… Oh, dear, it’s been some time since I meddled with fancy undergarments, but I’m pretty sure the gavotte was popular at that time.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” the demon said, and gave her wife a somehow hopeful look. “Maybe try it on?”</p><p>“I’d love to! But I think I’ll need some help,” Aziraphale smiled, taking Crowley’s hands in hers, and leading them to her chest.</p><p>Crowley gulped, tensing up suddenly, as if she hadn’t undressed her wife before. But there was a glimmer in Aziraphale’s eyes that made something light up in the demon’s stomach, and touch the angel especially gently.</p><p> Every touch  delicate, from tugging on her bowtie to slowly undoing the buttons, Crowley already felt overwhelmed with a strong feeling of want… No, of <i>need</i> to get the angel  out of her clothes, into her new undergarments, and spend time gazing at her adoringly, but at the same moment, she felt like if she wouldn’t kiss Aziraphale, she would lose her breath (which wasn’t really needed for her to live, after all), and so she stroked the angel’s cheek and tilted her head to leave a chaste peck on her wife’s lips.</p><p>The small kiss quickly turned into a thing that was way more intense, Aziraphale nearly moaning in the back of her throat and holding onto her hard, very willing to continue, but Crowley  moved lower, her hands before her lips as she kissed every freshly revealed spot of the angel’s cleavage.</p><p>Her nose buried between Aziraphale’s breasts, her cheek resting on the soft flesh, Crowley nuzzled into her wife as her hands were busy undoing all the buttons and zips they could find.</p><p>The angel weaved her fingers through the demon’s locks and kissed the top of her head. She focused on the feeling of Crowley’s smart hands on her body, easily getting their way under  the angel’s skirt. Then, when she tugged Aziraphale’s waistcoat off of her, the demon got her hands under her wife’s shirt and she snuggled into her, overbalancing her so much that suddenly the couple was lying on the bed on their sides, face to fa… Actually, face to breasts.</p><p>Aziraphale started giggling and Crowley rose just a bit, to get on actual face to face level with her wife. When she did, she pulled her into another kiss.</p><p>While they were on the bed, the angel decided that undressing may wait a moment. Careful not to roll onto the lingerie lying next to them, Aziraphale moved to straddle her wife, and while there – she also caught the demon’s wrists in her hold, pinning them to the bed over the halo of red hair.</p><p>Crowley, finding herself under the angel all of a sudden, couldn’t complain – she had an amazing view of her wife’s breasts from that angle. As she noticed with a mischievous smirk, the aforementioned breasts threatened to fell out of the angel’s bra –and one of them in fact did a moment later, when Aziraphale leaned towards her.</p><p>“Oh, bother,” the angel muttered.</p><p>“I’m not complaining,” Crowley said, after she gave a quick lick to a bared nipple. Then she left a wet kiss on the areola and rolled over with her wife. “But that’s why you could use the gift from me. And you should be so nice as to at least try it on, angel.”</p><p>“What can I say, I got side tracked.” </p><p>Aziraphale, spread out on the bed with just one breast fully bared, just like Madonna on some old religious painting, was quite a reason to get side tracked, but Crowley didn’t mention that. She only smiled and helped her out of the shirt, the skirt and the bra, finally getting a nice, full view of her wife, wearing just a pair of knickers, her suspender belt and tan stockings. She looked just like a pin up girl from vintage calendars.</p><p>Crowley let out a deep, dreamy sigh, and her wife grinned coyly.</p><p>Brushing her hands up and down Aziraphale’s thighs, the demon glanced at the lingerie set, waiting for its time to shine next to them.</p><p>“Angel… If you don’t get up now, I don’t think we’ll manage to get you into this set by tomorrow,” Crowley said.</p><p>“Oh, darling, but I would! It’s just that I have a demon sitting on me!”</p><p>Crowley smirked and closed her eyes, in her mind thanking whatever kind of devil’s luck that let her be with Aziraphale, and enjoy silly (and ugh sexy) moments like these.</p><p>The next second and the blink of the yellow eyes later, Crowley could again see her wife being a tease.  And frankly, she couldn’t be happier.</p><p>But she still wanted to see Aziraphale in that lingerie set she got her.</p><p>Eventually, the demon got up and offered her hand to her wife, to help her out of the bed. Then, she led Aziraphale to a tall mirror in a heavy, golden frame that hadn’t existed in their bedroom a few moments earlier.</p><p>Standing behind the angel and embracing her from behind, Crowley rested her chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder.  She nudged the angel’s cheek with her nose, to make the angel tilt her head and make it easier for the demon to reach her wife’s lips and kiss her slowly, all gentle nipping at each other’s lips and slow slides of the tongues.  </p><p>“Off with these, now,” the demon commanded, her hands on Aziraphale’s hips,  briefly kneading the soft flesh there, just to be sneaking under the angel’s sensible, cotton knickers and slipping them off of her a moment later. The angel stepped out of them as she strategically folded her hands in front of her mons Venus, as if in some late attempt in modesty.</p><p>“Too late for that, love, I’ve already corrupted you enough to see you naked.” Crowley was standing next to her wife, really tempted to cuddle into her this very moment but at the same time – she loathed to lose the view she had right now, standing in the perfect position to see not only her angel in the mirror, but also enjoying the view of said angel’s bottom.</p><p>“Could you be a dear and hand me these lovely undergarments, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, smiling sweetly and ignoring the previous comment.</p><p>The demon, obviously eager to please, quickly began to help her wife into the new lingerie. The fine materials and the lace and ribbons made both of the eldritch beings remember the times when it would sometimes happen that one of them helped the other into tight corsets and large dresses, drowning in the layers on layers of fabric.</p><p>“I have to admit, I’m really glad that humans made these things simply decorative,” the angel remarked. “I don’t think I could stand wearing those old-fashioned gowns now, especially here, at cottage.”</p><p>“I hate to break it to you, angel, but you’ve been dressing in old-fashioned clothes for about two hundred years already,” Crowley half-teased, her voice snarky. Aziraphale however, busy watching the yellow eyes ogling her, wasn’t offended at the slightest, and so she only smiled and followed the demon’s gaze.</p><p>Aziraphale saw the way her wife’s look slowly wandered, taking in the way the angel’s ample bosom filled the bodice perfectly (because, obviously, the bodice wouldn’t misbehave and dare to come loose or be too tight on the angel).  The delicate material of the high-waisted bottoms hugged her hips perfectly and the cheeky lacing only added to the charm. The flowy, twinkling see-through slip was lavish, especially with the cream-colored silk of the frilly robe. The whole set suited Aziraphale exquisitely, emphasizing her celestial beauty.</p><p>Crowley slid her hands up and down her wife’s figure, enjoying the golden shimmer of the material on the angel’s body and the feel of Aziraphale’s soft, warm flesh under her palms. The demon pressed herself into the embrace, one of her arms crossing the angel’s chest to rest her palm on Aziraphale’s breast and play with a long lock of white hair.</p><p>“You look absolutely stunning, love,” the demon whispered in Aziraphale’s ear, making a shiver run down her wife’s spine.</p><p>The angel turned her head to give Crowley a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“Thank you, dearest,” Aziraphale said, her lips still touching the demon’s face and one of her hands lacing her fingers with Crowley’s.   </p><p>“Don’t thank me,” the demon snapped, “’mma undress you in a moment.”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t think I want to get out of these lovely things so soon,” Aziraphale wondered, her other hand searching her wife’s and finally finding it on the angel’s hip. Aziraphale leaned back against her wife, nestling up to her, and closed her eyes, humming contentedly, as they rocked gently in their embrace.</p><p>Crowley buried her nose in the angel’s hair, inhaling the sweet, familiar smell, her attentive eyes watching the mirror image of her wife. Slowly, the demon started to move back, closer and closer towards the previously abandoned bed.</p><p>“Tired already?” Aziraphale asked with a playful smile on her lips and Crowley should be glad she couldn’t see the angel’s face en face, because it would surely be too much for the demon’s heart.</p><p>“Just impatient,” the demon purred and let herself fall onto the bed, pulling the angel with her.</p><p>“Ooh!” Aziraphale gasped, landing on her back on the soft pillows as Crowley turned around mid-fall.</p><p>The angel found herself with one grinning demon above her, lean thighs straddling her thick ones.</p><p>The demon’s arms bracketed Aziraphale’s head, with Crowley leaning on her elbows to kiss her wife, snake tongue coming in handy not for the first nor the last time this evening.</p><p>Aziraphale wrapped her arms around Crowley’s waist, bringing her wife closer to her and miracling away her pants. The demon hummed into the kiss when she was suddenly relieved of the bottom half of her clothing, with the halves of her undone shirt hanging around her, and she  groaned softly as she felt the angel’s hand cupping her ass. The angel smoothed her hands along the length of her wife’s thighs, giving them a hearty squeeze every now and then while the owner of said thighs moved lower with her kisses.</p><p>Sucking on a pulse point on her angel’s neck, Crowley spread out her legs, wilfully helpless against her wife’s soft touches. Aziraphale immediately slid her hand between the demon’s legs, into the wet, velvety heat of her, drawing out the loveliest of moans from her wife.</p><p>Crowley swayed her hips, rocking into the touch that made her left a biting kiss on her wife’s neck, and she squirmed at an especially well-timed circling move of the angel’s fingers over her clit.</p><p>“Angel, please,” the demon whined, and she whined once more when Aziraphale took her hand away from in-between Crowley’s legs and put it on her head instead, stroking her hair in a brief but tender gesture.</p><p>“What is it, dearest?” Aziraphale asked, putting her fingers into her mouth to suck at them and to savour the musky, salty-sweet taste of her wife.</p><p>At the sight before her, Crowley pinned the angel’s hands to the bed above her head in a one, swift move, and as soon as she had them immobilized she leaned into a deep kiss. Tongue swiping in the angel’s mouth, biting on her lip, the demon only stopped when she heard Aziraphale’s sigh.</p><p>“I was supposed to be the one to make you writhe with pleasure here,” Crowley said with a pout, and Aziraphale gave her one of her Bastard Looks she so loved.</p><p>“Well, I’m not stopping you, am I?”</p><p>The demon snorted and then smirked as she let go of her wife’s hands,  slowly lowering herself to rest her head on Aziraphale’s soft thigh, brushing her lips against the soft tummy on her way down. She miracled a puffy pillow under the angel’s hips and she parted her wife’s legs, enjoying the view of the wet stain on the cream material he found there.</p><p>Crowley kissed the pale lines of the angel’s stretch marks, feeling Aziraphale shiver, and so she couldn’t resist sucking a dark mark into the pale skin, kissing it better as soon as she bit it one last time.</p><p>“I really hate to deprive you of your gift… But I promise I’ll do my best to remove only this,” the demon assured, with a miracle taking off the lovely knickers and bracing the plush thighs on her shoulders.</p><p>The first, exploring touch of the demon’s tongue made Aziraphale buck her hips and cry out softly – and as Crowley licked into her, smooth lips and skilled tongue, hands stroking Aziraphale’s thighs with a gentle touch, the angel got only louder, fingers clenching in the red hair and guiding her wife deeper.</p><p>Thick thighs tight around her head, making her focus on the feeling of her jaw going pleasantly numb, Crowley concentrated on Aziraphale’s taste, the way it lingered, and how she clenched around her ubiquitous tongue.  How the angel pulled on her hair, how her smell and taste intermingled – all of it made Crowley dizzy with pleasure, and she would know she was aroused even if she couldn’t feel the moisture between her legs or the heat pooling in the bottom of her pelvis.</p><p>When Aziraphale finally pushed her away, the angel’s heavy sighs still in the air, Crowley really couldn’t stop the wicked grin that made its way onto her face.  Her hands sneaking their way under the angel’s silken slip, Crowley scooted closer to her wife to steal a kiss from her, the demon’s hands embracing the plush waist.</p><p>Aziraphale’s fingers grasped at the red hair, holding it by the roots, and she pulled Crowley deeper into the kiss. The angel could taste herself on her wife’s tongue  - and it made her humm in her wife’s mouth. It also made the angel pulse between her legs, oversensitivity be damned, and the angel wished for some more attention from her lovely demon.</p><p>Brushing her hair away from her face, the demon sucked a kiss on the angel’s collarbone, pulling the flesh between her teeth, and then she looked at her attentively, the golden yellow eyes sharp and focused with the pupils fully dilated.</p><p>“All well, angel?”</p><p>“Absolutely, my darling,” the angel smiled hazily and brought her wife into another filthy kiss, pink cheeks and heavy breaths.</p><p>The next moment was silent, save for gasps and groans, while the wives exchanged smooches and caresses, but eventually Crowley flicked her hair back and gave her wife an intent stare.</p><p>“I really hope to see you on top of me tonight,” the demon declared, her swollen lips still shining with wetness in the bedroom light.</p><p>“Whatever you wish, dear,” Aziraphale said before she let out a satisfied sigh. A second later, however, the angel looked at her demon perplexed when she saw Crowley frowning.</p><p>“Would you mind terribly if I changed my… Effort?” Crowley asked, her voice uncertain (unlike her hand, smoothing over the angel’s thigh.)</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and she took her wife’s hand in hers, interlocking their fingers.</p><p>“Crowley, love, don’t forget I’m used to cocks, yes?”</p><p>“Ngk,” Crowley gulped, taken by surprise by hearing the word ‘cock’ in her prim love’s mouth, but soon after that she looked at their intertwined hands and smirked at the angel, lifting their hands to kiss Aziraphale’s knuckles.</p><p>“Just making sure, angel.”</p><p>Using a quick miracle to change her Effort, Crowley groaned, feeling the change of pressure between her legs and aching with need to get between her wife’s soft, glistening folds.</p><p>Aziraphale gave her wife a hungry look, seeing her arousal stiff and already wet with precome. Taking the demon’s hand, she pulled her wife closer - and one could say there was something deliciously wanton in the way the angel invitingly opened her legs. </p><p>As she slid into the angel’s tight  warmth, Crowley moaned loudly, letting her wife know how much she enjoyed the experience. When her hands tightened on the soft flesh of the angel’s hips, the demon knew she would leave welcomed bruises. After a moment, however, she moved one of her hands between the angel’s legs, where she knew she could do better.</p><p>After she slicked her fingers in the wet heat, Crowley circled her finger first over Aziraphale’s clitoral hood, then teasing and rubbing her clit gently, and soon after that she thrusted in, slow and shallow at first, but steadily making her moves faster. The demon bent over to suck at the pale skin of the angel’s breasts, as she kneaded the plush waist with one of her hands, the other making sure she would hear her wife moan with pleasure.</p><p>“C-Crowley-” Aziraphale whimpered, her hands gripping the red locks and clawing at the scaly skin on the demon’s back.</p><p>“Angel,” her wife’s response came in as a strangled moan as she tried to get to all of her wife’s most sensitive areas as she thrusted, hard and deep, making the angel cry out in the sweetest way imaginable.</p><p>Not willing to wait any longer, Aziraphale rolled them over on the bed, making herself sit on top of Crowley’s skinny hips. The demon yelped in surprise at the sudden change of position but she nothing less but appreciated it – this way, letting her wife take her own pleasure from her, Crowley could let herself be enchanted by the sinful angel, the soft swaying of her plumptious hips and breasts, all wrapped up in pretty lingerie.</p><p>While one of her hands was stroking her wife’s thigh, the other was intertwined with Aziraphale’s fingers, letting the angel support herself. The demon desperately wanted to kiss her, but she knew it’ll be worth it to wait, so she thrusted up to meet the rhythm of Aziraphale’s movements instead.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley, beloved,” the angel cried out, her eyes fluttering shut and her moans getting breathless as she gripped her wife harder. “Ah- oh, please, love… A-ah! Dearest mine…!”</p><p>Hearing Aziraphale’s babbling made Crowley sure it wouldn’t take her angel long to finish – that’s why the demon focused on fucking her wife in earnest, taking her wrist and biting a kiss on her hand “Yours, angel, always yours.”</p><p>The angel’s back arched and she tightened her grip on Crowley, eyes shut in pleasure and mouth open. The muscles clenching around Crowley made her spill inside, bucking upwards until she felt her wife moving off of Crowley to lay beside her, resting her head on the demon’s heaving chest.  </p><p>The demon panted heavily and brushed her fingers through the pale curls, sated and satisfied after her and her wife’s activities.  After a moment of catching her breath, the demon helped her wife up a bit up and then Crowley crawled to the top of the bed, to fall backwards onto the pillows with a loud thud. The demon drew Aziraphale closer to her, repositioning the angel on her chest, so she could embrace her with her lean arms and coil herself around her comfortably.</p><p>One of slim hands sneaking its way between the angel’s legs, Crowley thumbed on the filth of their mixed fluids between Aziraphale’s legs, making the angel shudder with oversensitivity. Keeping the eye contact with her wife, the demon put her finger into her mouth and licked it off of it in an obscene way.</p><p>“Mmm, would you like that if I cleaned you like this, angel?,” Crowley asked, both lust and immoderation making itself known in her words.</p><p>“Thank you, dearest, but I think you shouldn’t have too much of a good thing. Right now I’d rather have some rest, if you don’t mind?”</p><p>“You mean like sloth? Oh, angel, you know you don’t have to persuade me long.”</p><p>Before the demon finished her sentence, she was already snapping her fingers, with a miracle freshening up both Aziraphale and herself and changing them into their pajamas.</p><p>“Ah, thank you, love,” the angel sighed with content and nestled up to her wife. </p><p>The demon smiled briefly and then she brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from Aziraphale’s face, gazing adoringly into her blue eyes. “‘s my pleasure.”</p><p>Aziraphale left a kiss on Crowley’s temple.</p><p>“Love you, my dear.”</p><p>“I love you too, angel.”</p><p> </p><p><b>SIN</b><br/>
(abbreviation of sine)<br/>
<i>noun</i><br/>
(in a triangle that has one angle of 90°) the ratio of the length of the side opposite an angle less than 90° divided by the length of the hypotenuse (= the side opposite the 90° angle)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>deleted scene:</b><br/>Aziraphale saw the way her wife’s look slowly wandered, taking in the way the angel’s ample bosom filled the bodice perfectly (because, obviously, the bodice wouldn’t misbehave and dare to come loose or be too tight on the angel).  The delicate material of the high-waisted bottoms hugged her hips perfectly and the cheeky lacing only added to the charm. The flowy, twinkling see-through slip was lavish, especially with the cream-colored silk of the frilly robe. The whole set suited Aziraphale exquisitely, emphasizing her celestial beauty.</p><p>Crowley slid her hands up and down her wife’s figure, enjoying the golden shimmer of the material on the angel’s body and the feel of Aziraphale’s soft, warm flesh under her palms. The demon pressed herself into the embrace, one of her arms crossing the angel’s chest to rest her palm on Aziraphale’s breast and play with a long lock of white hair.</p><p>All of sudden, in the hand of the demon appeared her mobile phone, the phone’s camera pointed at the mirror.</p><p>“Thats’s definitely going into my wank bank”, Crowley said, snapping a photo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>